A Beautiful Mind
A Beautiful Mind is a 2016 Korean drama about a series of mysterious deaths at a hospital. Synopsis Lee Yeong Oh is a genius neurosurgeon who just came back to Korea after finishing his studies abroad. He now works with his father, Lee Gun Myung, who is the head of the cardio-cerebrovascular center at Hyunsung hospital. However, Yeong Oh lacks empathy towards his patients due to his antisocial personality disorder. One day, traffic policewoman Gye Jin Sung sees a murder in front of her, which was disguised as a traffic accident. She rushes the victim to Hyunsung hospital, where her crush Surgeon Hyun Suk Joo, of the cardiothoracic section, and Surgeon Yeong Oh operate on him. Unfortunately, the patient dies and she starts suspecting Surgeon Yeong Oh of foul play. Meanwhile, a series of bizarre patient deaths start occurring at the hospital and Yeong Oh starts investigating it.https://mydramalist.com/11690-a-beautiful-mind Cast Main Characters= *Jang Hyuk as Lee Young Oh **Baek Seung Hwan as Young Lee Young Oh *Park So Dam as Gye Jin Sung *Yoon Hyun Min as Hyun Suk Joo |-| Supporting Characters= *Park Se Young as Kim Min Jae *Heo Joon Ho as Lee Gun Myung *Kim Jong Soo as Shin Dong Jae *Oh Jung Se as Kang Hyun Joon *Lee Jae Ryong as Chae Soon Ho *Ryu Seung Soo as Kim Myung Soo *Min Sung Wook as So Ji Yong *Kim Do Hyun as Kwon Duk Joong *Lee Sung Wook as Yoo Jang Bae *Jo Jae Wan as Oh Kyung Jin *Jung Moon Sung as Hwang Jung Hwan *Shim Yi Young as Kim Yoon Kyung *Jeon Sung Woo as Hong Kyung Soo *Lee Shi Won as Lee Shi Hyun *Dong Ha as Yang Sung Eun *Yeon Je Wook as Song Ki Ho *Woo Jung Kook as Lee Kwang Bok *Ha Jae Sook as Jang Moon Kyung *Mo Ri Yoo as Lee Hae Joo *Jang Ki Yong as Nam Ho Young *Jung Hee Tae as Park Soo Bum *Gong Hyung Jin as Detective Noh Sung Chan *Yang Hee Myung as Detective Chun *Yoo Jae Myung as Noh Seung Chan *Park Eun Hye as Shim Eun Ha *Seo Joon Young as Lee Sang Joon *Jo Byung Kyoo as Jin Sung's brother *Woo Don Gi as Lee Kwang Bok *Jo Ah In *Jang Hyuk Jin *Ahn Ji Hye |-| Guest Roles= *Lee Dong Kyu as Kang Chul Min (Ep. 1) *Bang Dae Han as Dong Jun, Chul Min's son (Ep. 1) *Jung Suk Yong as a glioblastoma patient (Ep. 6) *Baek Ji Won as the wife of the glioblastoma patient (Ep. 6) *Kim Da Ye as a heart transplant patient (Ep. 7) *Park Soon Chun as Jin Sung's mother (Ep. 7) *Kang Ei Shik as a doctor (Ep. 7) *Lee Ja Min as a nurse (Ep. 9) *Lee Do Hyun as Yoo Seub (Ep. 10) *Lee So Yun as Kang Shi Joo, a patient (Ep. 11) *Jung Soon Won as Yang Sung Eun's childhood friend (Ep. 11) *Seo Yoon Ah as Eun Joo (Ep. 12) *Lee Jae Woo as a patient (Ep. 12-13) *Nam Kyung Min as a patient's wife (Ep. 13) *Shin Dong Hoon as the pres candidate's secretary *Kim Tae Hyung *Lee Jae Wook Soundtrack Main Article: A Beautiful Mind OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/beautiful-mind/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Becky's Back" and was followed by "Love in the Moonlight" on August 22, 2016.http://asianwiki.com/Beautiful_Mind_(Korean_Drama) *Actor Yoo Ah-In was offered the lead role but he declined the offer. **Similarly, the actor Lee Jong-Suk had been offered the lead role but he declined the offer. *The early working title was "Dr. Frankenstein." *The drama was originally scheduled to air 16 episodes but was shortened to 14 episodes due to low ratings. Gallery A Beautiful Mind.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama Category:KBS2 Category:Mystery Category:Psychological Category:Romance Category:Medical Category:A Beautiful Mind